Match Made in Heaven
by longveiugoniel
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Ong Seongwoo itu sangat menarik." Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwoo [ONGNIEL] [NIELONG] This story contains boyxboy and rated M. Kindly leave if you dislike it. Thank you
1. FOREWORD

**an OngNiel fanfiction**

 **written by longveuigoniel**

 **Match Made in Heaven**

 **[KANG DANIEL – ONG SEONGWOO]**

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kang Daniel?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku agak risih kalau boleh jujur."

"Memang harus jujur."

"Apa _sih_ maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya berbicara."

"Berbicara apa?"

"Kau sangat menarik, Ong Seongwoo."

Mendengar lawannya berbicara seperti itu membuat pemuda dengan tiga tahi lalat di pipinya itu tersedak. Dia tidak percaya bahwa lelaki berambut coklat di depannya itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang—menggoda? Tidak, lebih tepatnya dengan nada bahwa semua itu adalah fakta yang ada.

Seongwoo menegak soju satu gelas penuh. "Aku memang menarik. Terima kasih," ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia sedang berada di restoran kecil yang dipenuhi pengunjung di daerah Gangnam. Untuk masalah ketampanan dan tinggi, Seongwoo yakin dia berada di atas rata-rata. Seongwoo tidak bermaksud pamer juga sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak ingin kalah dari kata-kata Daniel.

Lain dari hal yang diharapkan Seongwoo, Kang Daniel justru tertawa pelan. Daniel menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja lalu menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu sambil tersenyum. Seongwoo balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Seongwoo, kau—"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku ' _hyung_ '!"

"Hanya beda satu tahun."

"Tetap saja aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu," nada Seongwoo meninggi.

Daniel tertawa lagi,"Kau ingin dianggap tua?"

Seongwoo menahan kesal,"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau memanggil Jisung dan Sungwoon dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Kenapa aku menjadi pengecualian?"

"Karena kau spesial tentu saja. Sederhana, bukan?"

Ong Seongwoo berani bersumpah bahwa hari ini Kang Daniel sangat menjengkelkan. Lelaki itu kehabisan kata-kata. Seongwoo mendengus kesal dan menegak satu gelas soju yang sudah diisi kembali oleh Daniel.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" Seongwoo mendesis cukup keras dan hampir semua pengunjung restoran menatap mereka penuh ingin tahu. Seongwoo mengabaikan semua itu karena dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan dan katakan.

Alih-alih menyuruh Seongwoo diam, Daniel justru tertawa lagi dan berkata seraya menunjuk satu botol soju yang sudah dihabiskan oleh Seongwoo sendiri,"kau terlalu banyak minum, Seongwoo _-ya_ ,"

"panggil aku " _HYUNG_ "!" sekarang Seongwoo berteriak dan tangannya menggebrak meja. Pemilik restoran yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Takut ada pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara dua lelaki itu. Daniel memberikan tanda "oke" dengan tangannya sebelum pemilik restoran itu mendekat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kebanyakan minum," jelasnya pada paman pemilik restoran.

"Ayo pergi, Ong. Kita harus pulang," Daniel mengulurkan tangannya.

Seongwoo memandang Daniel dari tempat duduk. Kepalanya berputar karena pusing. Pikirannya sudah berantakan kemana-mana. Dia hanya terus memandangi Daniel.

Daniel yang melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Seongwoo langsung bertindak cepat dengan melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Seongwoo dan melingkarkan lengan kiri Seongwoo pada lehernya. Daniel memapah Seongwoo keluar restoran setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Setelah Daniel sampai di luar, dia menunggu sebuah taksi di dekat bangku kota. Daniel berharap akan ada satu taksi saja yang akan lewat di malam musim dingin seperti ini. Seongwoo sepertinya tertidur karena dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Untunglah lelaki itu mabuk karena Daniel yakin jika Seongwoo sadar, lelaki itu pasti menolak pelukan Daniel.

Ketika sepuluh menit berlalu menunggu taksi, Daniel mendengar Seongwoo berbicara,"mulutmu itu..."

"Kenapa?"

Seongwoo menegakkan kepala dan menatap Daniel. Satu jarinya diletakkan pada ujung bibir Daniel,"..mulutmu itu sangat menyebalkan ketika berbicara..."

Daniel tergelitik. Dia tahu Seongwoo sudah sepenuhnya terpengaruh alkohol. Daniel tertawa seraya bertanya,"lalu?"

Seongwoo juga ikut tertawa, diusapnya bibir Daniel perlahan,"..tapi sangat memabukkan."

Daniel merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Dia tersenyum kecil mendengar Seongwoo berbicara seperti itu. Dia tidak perduli lagi soal dirinya yang menunggu taksi. Daniel dengan senang hati akan menunggu berjam-jam sekalipun jika Seongwoo bersikap dan berbicara seperti ini kepadanya.

 _Aku mengatakan Ong Seongwoo menarik karena aku memiliki alasan. Aku mengatakan Ong Seongwoo spesial karena memang itu fakta yang tidak bisa aku hindari dalam diriku. Aku bukan pria jahat, Seongwoo juga tidak begitu. Ini murni antara aku dan Seongwoo. Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu nanti. Tentu saja nanti, sekarang aku akan menghabiskan malamku bersama Ong Seongwoo terlebih dahulu. Apa ya yang harus aku lakukan?_


	2. HANDS ON ME

**an OngNiel fanfiction**

 **written by longveuigoniel**

 **Match Made in Heaven**

 **[KANG DANIEL – ONG SEONGWOO]**

 **[boyxboy] [rated M]**

 **Chapter 2 [HANDS ON ME]**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kang Daniel begitu sampai di lobi apartemen adalah memapah Seongwoo yang terlelap. Seongwoo sesekali meracau tidak jelas. Dia terlalu mabuk bahkan untuk membuka mata, Daniel sampai harus memegang kuat lengan Seongwoo di lehernya agar pria itu tetap berdiri. Namun Daniel tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hembusan napas Seongwoo sangat menggelitik dan Daniel bisa memandang jelas konstelasi tiga titik di pipi Seongwoo.

Daniel akhirnya berhenti di depan lift dan menekan tombol lantai atas. Tak perlu waktu lama lift itu akhirnya terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk. Daniel bersyukur setidaknya lift itu kosong. Lelaki itu menekan tombol lantai 15 dan menutup pintu.

"Kang Daniel."

Daniel menoleh. Seongwoo memanggilnya dengan nada aneh.

"Ya?"

Seongwoo berusaha membuka matanya, lelaki itu mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. "Dimana aku?"

"Lift apartemen," jawab Daniel. Apa Seongwoo sudah tidak mabuk lagi?

"Ah, benar, apartemen kita berdekatan bukan? Kau dan aku memang satu apartemen, ya itu benar kan?" Seongwoo meracau lagi. Dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada leher Daniel dan dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Daniel menarik napas dalam, dia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya saat Seongwoo—secara tidak langsung—menggodanya. Pria ini sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Selain pintar membuat jantung Daniel menjadi tidak karuan, Ong Seongwoo juga pintar membuat Daniel mengingat memori indah bersamanya. Mau tak mau ingatannya membawanya ke satu tahun lalu saat dia bertemu dengan Ong Seongwoo untuk pertama kalinya. Salju musim dingin, di pelataran parkir, dan sebuah perdebatan.

Satu tahun lalu.

Gangnim Apartment, 2017.

Tepat di tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa dan di hari ulang tahunnya, Kang Daniel menerima sebuah apartemen kecil dan mobil Aston Martin sebagai hadiah dari ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik showroom mobil terkemuka di Busan dan ibunya seorang pemilik restoran di Seoul. Tak heran hadiah mahal seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Daniel.

Namun seperti anak-anak dengan orang tua pengusaha lainnya, Daniel cukup sering merasakan kesepian karena kesibukan bekerja orang tuanya. Ketika Daniel pulang sekolah, dia hanya menemukan bibi pekerja dan asisten rumah tangga yang menyambutnya. Makanan tersedia lengkap namun jarang sekali orang tuanya menemani. Hal monoton itu terus berlangsung sampai Daniel bosan. Akhirnya ketika orang tuanya memberikan apartemen dan mobil, Daniel tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana.

Jadi di sinilah Kang Daniel berada, memakirkan mobilnya di B5 pelataran parkir apartemen barunya. Apartemen ini berbentuk L dan memiliki 23 lantai. Daniel menempati lantai 15 di mana ada 6 flat apartemen di sana. Apartemennya bernomor 258.

Daniel turun dari mobil dan membuka bagasi untuk mengeluarkan koper. Dia menyeret kopernya menuju lift dan menekan tombol 15. Saat mencapai lantai 2, pintu lift terbuka. Tatapan Daniel terpaku pada dua orang lelaki yang akan memasuki lift. Kedua lelaki itu tinggi, hampir sama dengan tingginya. Satu lelaki berambut cokelat memakai masker dan menggunakan jaket tebal, satu lelaki lagi berambut hitam dan hanya mengenakan sweter hitam tipis dengan celana _jeans_ ketat hitam.

Daniel tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang kesal. Mereka mendesak masuk ke dalam lift dan membuat Daniel otomatis tersingkir ke sebelah kanan lift.

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga akhirnya kau mendapatkan apartemenmu di sini."

Lelaki yang menggunakan masker itu berbicara. Nadanya seolah menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Minhyun, aku mengumpulkan uang dari pekerjaan paruh waktuku untuk membeli apartemen itu."

Daniel sebenarnya tidak ingin menguping, hanya saja mereka berdua berbicara cukup lantang sehingga Daniel bisa mendengarnya. Daniel bersandar pada lift mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak tertarik pada obrolan Minhyun dan entah siapa lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

"Kau berhasil kan, Ong? Setidaknya kau mendapatkan apartemen di lantai 15 sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan."

Ong? Lelaki itu bernama Ong? Atau Daniel salah mendengar namanya?

"Itu bukan kamar yang aku inginkan."

Minhyun menghela napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan situasi,"Sudahlah berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Ong Seongwoo. Kau dengar sendiri tadi kalau apartemen nomor 258 sudah dibeli oleh orang lain."

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Daniel tersedak—refleks. Dua lelaki yang kini Daniel kenal dengan nama Minhyun dan Seongwoo itu menatapnya curiga. Terutama Seongwoo, lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Daniel terang-terangan. Mereka bertiga terdiam sebelum akhirnya terpecahkan oleh pintu lift yang terbuka.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di lantai 15. Ketiganya melangkah keluar. Daniel berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Dia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Seongwoo jika lelaki itu tahu bahwa pemilik apartemen yang Seongwoo inginkan adalah dirinya. Sialnya, apartemen yang Seongwoo pilih selain apartemennya ternyata berada di lantai 15 dan Daniel tidak bisa menghindar.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Benar bukan?

Seongwoo memanggil Daniel. Lelaki itu menahan bahu Daniel. Mereka berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Minhyun sebenarnya terlihat khawatir namun dia mencoba bersikap diam untuk melihat apa yang ingin Seongwoo tanyakan.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seongwoo menyipit,"Kau juga pendatang baru di apartemen ini?"

Daniel menegakkan badan. Dia tidak boleh terintimidasi oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini. Daniel menjawab pendek,"Ya."

"Berapa nomor apartemenmu?"

Ini dia. Daniel memasukkan satu lengannya ke dalam saku dan menjawab santai,"258."

Mata Seongwoo yang sipit itu membelalak. Bibirnya yang tipis melengkung menjadi sebuah decakan. Pipinya memerah karena menahan emosi. Tangannya mengepal seolah bersiap untuk memukul Daniel kapan saja. Melihat semua itu, Daniel merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya. Hey, sejak kapan lelaki ini yang sedang menahan marah di depannya ini begitu...menarik?

Daniel tidak ingin berbohong. Ong Seongwoo sangat menarik. Dia tampan, tinggi dan tiga konstelasi titik hitam di pipinya membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik lagi. Mata Daniel terpaku pada bibir tipisnya yang melengkung manis. Daniel menelan ludah, tanpa sadar dia membayangkan bagaimana jika—jika dia mengusap bibir itu dengan jarinya.

"Jadi kau orang kaya yang sudah mengambil apartemenku?" pertanyaan Seongwoo memudarkan lamunan liar Daniel. Lelaki itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menandakan dia serius dan marah.

 _Ya ampun, mengapa kau begitu menarik?,_ pikir Daniel. Baginya Seongwoo sangat lucu jika marah seperti itu. Ini mengerikan. Daniel belum mengenal lelaki itu bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu kurang dari satu jam. Daniel tidak mempercayai kalimat " _love at the first sight_ ", dia lebih mempercayai kalimat " _attracted at the first sight_ ".

Daniel tersenyum ramah. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Minhyun terlebih dahulu,"Namaku Kang Daniel."

Minhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan balas tersenyum ramah,"Hwang Minhyun. Maafkan temanku karena membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Seongwoo mendecak terima."Aku hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak enak didengar," balas Minhyun jengkel. Seongwoo merupakan tipe yang berani mengungkapkan segala sesuatunya secara blak-blakan terutama jika itu menyangkut apa yang dimilikinya. Itu memang bagus karena Seongwoo jujur, hanya saja kadang Seongwoo tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang bertemu dengan teman baru." Daniel sekarang mengulurkan tangannya pada Seongwoo,"Daniel."

Seongwoo mendengus. Teman katanya?

Dia tidak bisa menganggap orang yang menurutnya sudah mengambil apartemen miliknya itu sebagai teman. Seongwoo tetap bergeming, tidak mengindahkan uluran tangan Daniel sama sekali. Dia hanya membuang muka.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang sudah mengambil apartemenku."

Daniel tertawa,"Kurasa kau belum memberikan uang muka untuk membeli apartemen itu. Jadi secara teknis aku pemilik yang sah."

"Kau membelinya tepat ketika aku akan membelinya."

"Orang tuaku yang memberikannya."

Seongwoo tertawa meremehkan."Tipikal anak orang kaya yang bergantung pada harta orang tua rupanya."

Tentu saja Daniel tersinggung mendengarnya. Lelaki di hadapannya ini cukup tajam dalam berbicara rupanya. Daniel menghela napas pelan, dia mencoba menengahi suasana dengan bertanya,"Kau akan bersalaman denganku atau tidak?"

Seongwoo menepis tangan Daniel."Itu jawabanku."

Melihat hal ini, Daniel menyeringai. Ong Seongwoo ini memang berbeda. Dalam sekejap, Daniel meraih lengan lelaki itu, menariknya sehingga Seongwoo jatuh ke pelukannya. Daniel melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Seongwoo dan berbisik,"Tolong ingat baik-baik, namaku Kang Daniel dan kau sangat menarik, Ong Seongwoo."

Kang Daniel tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Dia masih tidak percaya kepindahannya ke apartemen ini membuatnya mengenal Ong Seongwoo. Daniel percaya bahwa takdir memang indah—ya walaupun tidak seindah yang Daniel pikirkan. Siapa sangka jika ternyata Seongwoo juga merupakan kakak tingkatnya di universitasnya?

Seongwoo adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di departemen ekonomi. Lelaki itu terkenal cukup pintar karena mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah. Poin lain yang membuat Seongwoo semakin menarik bagi Daniel. Lelaki itu sedang mengingat kejadian-kejadian lainnya ketika sebuah erangan pelan menarik perhatiannya.

Seongwoo berada di apartemen Daniel saat ini. Apartemen yang Seongwoo inginkan dulu. Daniel tidak bisa membawa Seongwoo masuk ke apartemen lelaki itu karena Daniel tidak tahu dimana Seongwoo menaruh magnetis _cardnya_ dan lelaki itu menolak memberitahu _password_ apartemennya. Seongwoo tertidur di sofa. Mantel cokelat yang membalutnya sudah dilepas oleh Daniel. Seongwoo hanya mengenakan kaus panjang hitam dengan celana jeans robek khas dirinya.

Daniel duduk di lantai, tepat di depan sofa. Lelaki itu duduk menghadap Seongwoo yang berbaring nyaman di sana. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Seongwoo. Daniel menatapnya lembut, Seongwoo yang sedang tidur adalah salah satu pemandangan yang ingin Daniel lihat tiap hari. Jarinya perlahan turun menelusuri pipi lalu berakhir di bibir melengkung Seongwoo yang sedikit memerah malam ini.

" _Bibirmu itu sangat memabukkan."_

Daniel kembali mengingat perkataan Seongwoo tadi. Sejujurnya Daniel tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Seongwoo berkata seperti itu di saat mereka belum pernah, ya kau tahu sendiri, berciuman?

Yoon Jisung, salah seorang teman Daniel yang sudah seperti kakak baginya, mengatakan jika Daniel seperti buku terbuka jika sudah di dekat Seongwoo. Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana Daniel tertarik pada Ong Seongwoo. Bahkan Park Woojin, sepupu Daniel, mengatakan jika Daniel tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ong Seongwoo satu detikpun jika Seongwoo berada di sekitar mereka.

Daniel mengernyit memikirkannya. Sejelas itukah?

Jika Daniel adalah buku terbuka, Jisung menggambarkan Seongwoo seperti buku tebal terbuka yang penuh dengan coretan. Seongwoo tidak bisa ditebak. Seongwoo sangat rumit. Daniel sendiri tidak tahu apa Seongwoo masih membencinya karena persoalan apartemen atau tidak.

"Kau itu sangat rumit." Daniel bergumam pada Seongwoo. Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seongwoo. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari bibir melengkung manis itu. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Daniel ketika bibirnya semakin dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tepat sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, Seongwoo membuka matanya pelan. Lelaki itu langsung menemukan Daniel yang sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sekali. Daniel terdiam dan bersiap menerima entah itu pukulan atau hantaman dari Seongwoo karena sudah lancang akan menciumnya.

Seongwoo mengangkat satu tangannya. Daniel yakin sebentar lagi Seongwoo akan menamparnya atau memukulnya. Sedetik kemudian, betapa terkejutnya Daniel ketika menyadari tangan itu tidak menampar atau memukulnya, melainkan mengusap pipinya pelan. Mata Seongwoo terlihat sayu namun senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Hati Daniel menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya Seongwoo mengusap pipinya selembut ini.

Seongwoo bergumam, nadanya terdengar sedih."Kang Daniel—"

"Hmm?"

"Aku—"

"Ya?"

Daniel tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Seongwoo karena lelaki itu langsung memeluk tengkuk lehernya dan menariknya sehingga Seongwoo bisa mencium bibirnya. Daniel menatapnya tidak percaya.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Seongwoo mencium bibirnya pelan. Lebih mencoba seperti merasakan bagaimana bibir Daniel menyentuhnya. Bibirnya terasa manis. Daniel memang sudah sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia mencium Seongwoo. Tapi semua bayangan itu kalah dengan kenyataannya. Bibir lelaki yang selalu berbicara tajam kepadanya itu rasanya berjuta kali lebih manis.

Tidak, tidak, Daniel harus mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Seongwoo terlebih dahulu. Daniel melepaskan bibirnya dari Seongwoo dengan perasaan tidak rela. Daniel bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah menindih tubuh Seongwoo dengan tubuhnya. Seongwoo menatapnya, lengannya masih melingkar di leher Daniel dengan sempurna. Seongwoo tahu Daniel menginginkan lanjutan dari perkataannya tadi.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan," Daniel terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Aku—aku—," Seongwoo tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Wajahnya merona merah. Wajah yang selalu menunjukkan raut kesal jika Daniel berbicara padanya itu sekarang bersemu.

"Ong Seongwoo, cepat beri tahu aku kenapa—" Daniel tidak sempat melanjutkan lagi karena bibir Seongwoo sudah menyerang lagi bibirnya. Kali ini bibir Seongwoo menekan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses pada Daniel mengeksplorasinya. Daniel membalasnya pelan.

 _Sial, bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan apa yang ingin Seongwoo hyung katakan!_

Daniel melepasnya tautan di bibir mereka. Dia berusaha menanyakan kembali apa yang ingin Seongwoo katakan. Saat Daniel melepaskan bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya, Seongwoo kelihatan tidak rela. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus karena ciuman ini. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Daniel yang melihat reaksi dan wajah Seongwoo hanya bisa mengumpat.

 _Persetan dengan semuanya, kau membuatnya menjadi sulit dengan raut wajahmu yang seperti itu, Ong Seongwoo!_

Kali ini Daniel yang menautkan bibir mereka kembali. Seongwoo menerimanya dengan antusias. Daniel memberanikan diri meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasinya lebih dalam dengan menggigit bibir bawah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengerang pelan dan membuka bibirnya untuk memberikan akses. Lidah Daniel sudah berada di sana dan yang Seongwoo tahu bahwa akal sehatnya sudah pergi dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Malam hari yang dingin di kota Seoul dan apartemen bernomor 258 ini menjadi segala saksinya. Entah Daniel harus bersyukur karena Seongwoo mabuk dan menciumnya atau seharusnya dia menolak semua ini dan menunggu sampai Seongwoo sadar.

Banyak peristiwa yang membuat Seongwoo membencinya. Dari mulai hal sepele sampai hal-hal besar. Namun entah bagaimana Daniel tak bisa membenci laki-laki yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan suara provokatif karena Daniel menggigit leher putihnya dengan cukup keras. Daniel sedang tidak bisa mengingat jelas mengapa Seongwoo tidak menyukai Kang Daniel, pikirannya sedang tertuju pada kehangatan yang selalu dibayangkannya bersama Ong Seongwoo.

Ong Seongwoo tidak menyukai Kang Daniel. Setelah perkenalan dan perdebatan kecil itu, rasa tidak suka Seongwoo pada Daniel semakin meningkat.

Semua orang tahu itu.

Lantas apa yang akan teman-teman Daniel dan Seongwoo katakan jika dua orang itu sekarang sedang seperti ini?

Daniel masih memikirkan itu semua sampai pada akhirnya Seongwoo meletakkan tangannya pada ikat pinggang Daniel dan dengan gemetar mencoba membukanya.

 _Sialan!_ Daniel kembali mengumpat.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo semua! Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya.^^

Kenapa Seongwoo makin benci sama Daniel?

 _I will explain it in next chapter!_

 _Your review is highly appreciated, it excites me to write more!_


End file.
